


[Podfic] Inch by Inch

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Anya's Ghost
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofInch by Inchby IsisAuthor's summary:You tasted freedom once. You're not giving up on it.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] Inch by Inch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inch by Inch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536384) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ly2utj7bnig7uv8/Inch%20by%20Inch.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:05 | 1.01 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Isis for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Pod_O_Ween 2020 for the prompt "grave," because she is trying to escape her grave.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
